GANGSTER
by Grimmy06
Summary: Ackerman contre Smith. Une guerre de gangs dans la ville de Shinganshina. Eren qui rencontre Levi. Levi qui rencontre Eren. Où cela va-t-il les mener ? Venez le découvrir !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors alors ne vous inquiétez pas la suite de Destiny avance ! Doucement mais elle avance XD Il faut dire que je galère un peu sur le sujet du prochain chapitre X) Mais passons ! Ici je vous fait découvrir Gangster !

Il s'agit en fait d'une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Et l'écrire me permet de décompresser un peu car plus on avance dans les chapitres plus il peut être difficile d'écrire X) Du coup je me suis un peu éclatée sur cette fanfic ci ! Je l'écris vraiment au feeling.

Pour ceux qui lisent mon autre petit bébé je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est pas du tout pareil autant dans le scénario que dans l'écriture X) Ici on est à la troisième personne et on peut dire que ça me fait tout drôle XD Donc si vous voyez des incohérences n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Gangster est un OS ou en fonction de vos retours je penserai à écrire une suite mais je ne promets rien qu'en à sa parution !

Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla chiant je vous laisse lire !

Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La guerre entre gangs faisait rage dans le district de Shinganshina. Chaque parcelles de territoire étaient disputées avec hargne tel un os au milieu de loups affamés. Après plusieurs années certains clans se démarquèrent avec force. Notamment le clan Ackerman, dirigé par un homme sombre sans foi ni loi du nom de Levi Ackerman. Il était également réputé pour être une beauté froide que personne n'arrivait à approcher sous peine de perdre ses doigts, voir sa main. Mais récemment un autre groupe fraîchement arrivé commençait à faire parler de lui. Ce qui énervait au plus haut point notre Chef Ackerman qui n'appréciait aucunement qu'un gars tout droit sortit de la cambrousse vienne le faire chier sur ses terres. Mais ce nouveau clan n'avait pas été assez fou pour s'attaquer directement à la plus grosse association de la ville. Il s'était contenté d'attaquer tout les autres gangs alentours, gagnant petit à petit en puissance. Annihilant les autres, Shinganshina ne se retrouva plus que départagé en deux territoires. Les territoires Ackerman fièrement ancrés, et les territoires Smith. Vous l'auriez deviné le chef de ce nouveaux petit monde était le fort et imperturbable Erwin Smith. Homme qui imposait son nom dans les rumeurs alentours.

La Bataille Finale était proche.

« Armin arrête ! J'ai pas fini mon rapport à Smith je peux pas sortir ! »

« Eren... on est déjà devant le bar. »

« Nan Armin ! C'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas manquer à nos devoirs comme ça et partir s'amuser ! C'est inadmissible ! » clama Eren en poussant la porte du bar d'un geste sûr et impatient avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur sans attendre son ami.

« Aaah... Je te jure. A se demander qui traîne l'autre. » soupira Armin.

« C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de sortir Armin si je me souviens bien. Quelle idée pourrie d'ailleurs d'aller dans ce bar. On est en plein territoire ennemi. Des Ackermans peuvent nous tomber dessus à tout moment. » répondit Jean.

« C'est Ymir qui m'a fortement conseillé ce bar. Elle ne m'avait rien dit sur sa localisation. »

Ymir qui était d'ailleurs déjà à l'intérieur en compagnie d'Eren. Enfin... les deux comparses étaient revenus chercher les autres qui commençait à se faire attendre.

« Hey tête de cheval t'as peur ?! Arrête de faire chier le monde et ramène tes fesses ! C'est excitant ! » hurla Eren tout sourire accompagné par les acclamations d'Ymir qui tapait dans ses mains.

« Hein ?! Si moi j'ai peur ?! Attends de voir espèce de suicidaire écervelé ! » beugla Jean en accourant vers les deux fous.

Mikasa et Annie les suivirent sans dire un mot tandis qu'Armin se passait une main lasse sur le visage. Il ne le sentait vraiment pas. Mais alors vraiment pas. S'ils tombaient sur un membre du clan adverse et qu'ils se faisaient griller ils étaient morts. N'ayant aucun droit de se trouver ici.

La petite troupe s'installa confortablement autour d'une table en coin avec banquette et commanda diverses boissons alcoolisées en tout genre dès que la serveuse s'approcha d'eux. (Modération ? Connais pas XD)

« Eren. Ne bois pas trop ce n'est pas bon pour toi. » dit Mikasa d'un ton sans appel.

« Mikasa ! » râla Eren.

« Faut dire que la dernière fois on t'a retrouvé dehors sur le paillasson de l'immeuble à moitié à poil ! » se fouta Jean.

« Ouais et toi on t'a retrouvé dans l'armoire en train de crier 'je veux aller à Narnia' alors la ferme l'équidé ! » commença à se chauffer Eren.

« On court au désastre... » se plaignit Armin.

Annie sirotait tranquillement sa boisson en observant les jérémiades de ses coéquipiers. Qui pourrait deviner qu'en fait ce beau petit monde faisait partit de l'élite de Smith. Tous redoutable dans leur domaine. Mais ils avaient beau être fort et renommé, ici ils étaient encerclés par des loups plus ou moins hostiles. On ne le voyait pas vraiment mais Annie trouvait cela assez excitant. Cette sensation de pouvoir être découvert à tout moment.

Mais leur visages n'étaient pas énormément connu, se faisant discret seul l'élite d'Ackerman les avait déjà rencontré. Or...

« Vous pensez qu'il est comment le chef Ackerman ? » s'enquit Ymir qui était de toute évidence plus qu'intéressé par ce sujet.

« Hum... Ils disent tous que c'est une beauté froide. Il ressemble peut être à une gonzesse ? » répondit Eren, lancé lui aussi sur le sujet.

« Moins fort les idiots ! » soupira Armin qui songeait carrément à se barrer d'ici. Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à laisser ses amis en terrain hostile.

« Puhahahaha ! Vous imaginez le truc ? Le mec aux cheveux longs et à talons ! » renchérit Jean en ne prenant pas du tout en compte la remarque de son ami blond. Il faut dire qu'avec Eren c'était un peu à celui qui crierai le plus fort.

« J'aimerais bien voir si les rumeurs sont vrais et s'il est si fort en combat. Je veux me battre contre lui ! » commença à fanfaronner Eren.

« L'alcool lui a déjà grillé le cerveau ? » s'étonna Annie.

« S'il te fait du mal, chef ou pas chef je le descendrais. » grogna Mikasa.

« Oh mais tu fais le courageux mon petit enfant ? Voyons voir si t'en as vraiment dans le froc ! » cria Jean en buvant cul sec le verre qu'il venait de se servir.

« Mon froc pèse plus que ta tête sale poney ! Allez viens je t'attends ! »

« OUIIIIII BASTOOOOON ! » cria Ymir en tapant dans ses mains.

Mikasa frappa d'un mouvement sec son verre contre la surface de la table, ce qui eu pour effet de calmer tout le monde. Mmmmh mieux valait ne pas s'engager sur ce chemin.

Ymir toussota pour détendre l'atmosphère avant d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

« Dans ce cas bataille d'alcool ! Le perdant a un gage ! »

Les deux garçons s'enflammèrent instantanément et attendirent que la brune leur serve leur boissons. Une rangée de petits verres remplis fut aménager sous le regard curieux d'Annie, impatient d'Ymir et soucieux de Mikasa et Armin (qui ne savaient que trop bien comment allaient se retrouver les deux buveurs à la fin).

Le résultat fut sans appel lorsqu'Eren se précipita aux toilettes pour régurgiter toute cette boisson. Le whisky citron avait eu raison de lui.

Lorsqu'il revint vers ses amis il grogna face à la tête victorieuse de la grande perche.

« Un gage ! Un gage ! Un gage ! » chantonnait Ymir.

« Raaaaaah marre ! C'est toujours moi qui m'y colle ! »

Celui qui déciderait du gage fut tirer au sort à pierre feuille ciseau. Annie fut la gagnante, ce qui fit bouder légèrement Ymir qui s'était déjà faite une joie d'imaginer toute sorte de gage en tout genre. Eren fut quand à lui soulagé, il y avait moyen de s'en sortir sans trop de casse.

Mais le verdict fut comme un coup de massue pour lui.

« Tu dois obtenir le numéro du prochain mec brun qui rentre dans le bar. »

« Adieu vie. » répondit Armin en laissant sa tête lourdement tomber sur la table.

Tout le monde était passablement étonné d'Annie. Surtout Ymir qui se faisait à présent une joie qu'Annie ait pu remporter leur tirage au sort. Elle s'écria d'ailleurs d'un fort 'YES !'

Jean se fouta carrément de la gueule d'Eren qui commençait à prier tout les saints pour que le prochain mec brun soit canon et sympa. Il prenait à présent une posture boudha sur la banquette en faisant le signe de Jésus.

« Heu tu mélanges tout là Eren. » souffla Armin en observant le brun.

Mikasa jeta un regard contrarié à Annie qui souriait doucement de la situation qu'elle venait de provoquer. Car il était sûr qu'Eren ne reculerait pas.

C'est à cet instant que le bâtant de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, faisant se crisper tout le monde autour de la table.

L'homme qui venait d'entrer était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus... moche. On sentait son odeur à des kilomètres. Ses vêtements étaient sales. Il ne tarderait pas à se faire virer de là. Mais notre petit Eren l'avait échappé belle car cet homme était BLOND.

« Wow t'as eu chaud... » expira Ymir, qui venait de recommencer à respirer.

« Annie ! Pourquoi t'as pas dit blond putain ?! » râla Jean.

« La ferme Jean ! » répondit Eren, qui se sentait soudainement plus léger.

Le clodo fut effectivement mit à la porte quelques secondes après par des agents de sécurité sortant dont ne sait où.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer qu'une nouvelle fois les battants s'ouvraient. Et cette fois-ci l'homme était bien BRUN. Mais une fois que celui-ci posa le pied à l'intérieur du bar un grand silence glacial prit place. Tout le monde se figea, comme attendant un quelconque signe.

Pour notre part, la petite tribu était complètement soufflée. L'homme non loin d'eux dégageait une telle puissance et assurance. Il semblait certes légèrement plus petit qu'eux mais son port de tête et son teint unique le rendait époustouflant. Il portait des vêtements que l'on devinait de grande marque. On pouvait aisément deviner les courbes de son corps à sa chemise noire cintrée et son pantalon qui l'épousait à merveille. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau lui tombait un peu sur les yeux mais était rasé au niveau de la nuque.

Eren était tout simplement impressionné et subjugué par cet homme devant lui. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux de là où il était mais il les devinait très intense.

L'homme observait la foule alentour qui s'était figé. Son regard fut attiré par un petit groupe de jeune sur une banquette. Il fronça les sourcils. Eux il ne les connaissait pas. Ce bar était sous sa juridiction personnelle, il ne devrait pas y avoir de personnes lui étant inconnus. Mais son regard tomba dans deux billes émeraudes et il fut pendant un court instant impressionné par leur profondeur. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Tournant son regard vers le barman qui l'attendait tranquillement il reprit sa marche.

Le groupe ne prit pas conscience qu'à la seconde où l'homme avait repris son chemin, tout le bar s'était réanimé. Enfin personne sauf Armin.

« Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça d'un homme mais il est grave canon celui là... » lâcha Jean la bouche grande ouverte.

Ymir avait littéralement la bave au bec pendant que Mikasa se renfrognait le regard noir.

« Eren ton gage. » rappela Annie en sirotant son verre fraîchement rempli.

« Hey les gars... Quelque chose ne va pas avec cet homme. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'aborder. » répondit Armin, concentré. Il n'avait pas manqué la démonstration de puissance du nouvel arrivant en entrant dans le bar. Tout les clients avaient comme attendus son accord avant de recommencer leurs activités.

Eren quand à lui était choqué. Il avait réellement croisé le regard du corbeau. Des yeux anthracites d'une intensité hallucinantes. Et cela l'avait cloué sur place. Premièrement de peur, car il ressentait que cet homme était dangereux. Deuxièmement de désir, car il était tout simplement beau à damner les dieux.

Son ventre le tiraillait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait un tel effet. Il se savait bi mais tout de même. Ou non. Il comprit qu'en réalité c'était la première fois tout court qu'on lui faisait autant d'effet. Son corps commençait à en trembler d'excitation. Il savait parfaitement qu'une telle opportunité ne se reproduirait pas.

« Je vais chercher son numéro. » dit Eren dans un murmure en se levant et en s'éloignant de leur table.

Ce qui eu pour conséquence un Armin qui manqua de s'étouffer et une Ymir et un Jean avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Eren ne fit pas plus attention aux exclamations ou reproches qu'ils entendaient derrière lui et se dirigea vers le bar où l'individu était assis sur un tabouret, discutant avec le barman. Mais à l'approche du brun le corbeau stoppa sa discussion et l'observa avec attention s'asseoir à côté de lui. L'ébène fronça les sourcils face à tant d'inconscience. Il était soûl ? Il plissa les yeux quand il vit le jeune lui couler un regard avant de se retourner franchement vers lui.

« Je m'appelle Eren. » dit notre brun avec entrain, voulant à tout prix l'attention du corbeau.

« Tch. Dégage gamin. »

Eren fit un grand sourire face à la réaction de sa némésis. La partie promettait d'être intéressante.

« Tu me plais. » répondit-il, pas du tout démonté. Suicidaire ? Sûrement. « Énormément. » rajouta Eren avec un regard qui se fit plus lourd et plus sombre. Mmmmh l'alcool devait définitivement aider. Mais bon qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Il ne vit donc pas que toute la salle était à présent tendu comme une corde à son arc. Le silence commençant à se faire de plus en plus pesant.

Mais le noiraud, finalement amusé par l'audace du brun fit un signe discret de la main aux clients, qui reprirent alors de bon cœur leurs occupations.

« Je peux te l'accorder tu es divertissant. » dit l'ébène avec un léger sourire en coin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas osé agir de la sorte en sa présence. Enfin sauf Hanji. Mais elle elle ne comptait pas elle était complètement barrée. Auruo l'avait mainte fois rabroué sur ses expériences douteuses et son comportement farfelu mais rien n'y faisait. Mais Hanji avait au moins le mérite de traumatiser et faire parler leurs prisonniers.

« Seulement divertissant ? » bouda Eren en gonflant une joue comme un enfant.

Mais la némésis l'ignora superbement en prenant une gorgée de son whisky.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » repris Eren hypnotisé par la pomme d'adam du noiraud qui faisait des mouvements de yoyo. Il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres.

Eren fut d'ailleurs surpris quand il vit cette gorge laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Si je te le dis tu vas pisser dans ton froc gamin. Tu ne sembles pas savoir à qui tu as à faire. »

Par contre lui savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire. Eren. Il n'y avait qu'un Eren ayant la réputation de suicidaire dans cette ville. Et il ne doutait point qu'il avait en face de lui la personne en question. Eren Jaeger. Sous-lieutenant d'Erwin Smith. Il était aussi connu pour être une vraie bête folle furieuse assoiffée de sang dans ses combats à mort. Mais pour le coup, vue les joues gonflées du brun et ses yeux rieurs il commençait à douter fortement de ce dernier point.

D'humeur joueuse, le noiraud consentit à ne pas envoyer à l'échafaud le brun et toute sa troupe. Il n'était pas con. Si ce garçon était un Smith alors tout son groupe aussi. Voyons jusqu'où cet homme pourrait le divertir.

« Même pas peur. Tu sais, si tu me donnes ton nom je te promets de te faire grimper au rideau comme jamais. » dit Eren d'un ton suave qui fit s'étrangler sa némésis.

Némésis qui partit dans un fou rire non contrôlé, ce qui stupéfia le barman.

« T'as des couilles gamin. » ria encore le noiraud, les traits soudainement détendus.

« De ce côté je t'assure que tu ne seras pas déçu. »

« T'emballes pas petit. N'oublie pas l'endroit où tu te trouves. » rajouta-t-il un brin moqueur. Mais le brun ne sembla pas capter la pseudo menace.

Soudain le barman glissa un papier au corbeau qui le lut avec attention avant de se lever précipitamment et de partir sans un mot.

Eren en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Il l'avait planté comme ça ! Quel sale con ! Mais en avisant Ymir qui rigolait comme une folle il se rappela d'un fait. Il n'avait pas eu le numéro de téléphone !

C'est donc d'une démarche précipitée qu'il prit le chemin emprunté plus tôt par sa némésis. Une fois dehors il frissonna à l'encontre du froid mordant de la nuit. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de prendre son manteau. Il remarqua sur sa gauche que sa proie était en train de partir et se précipita à son encontre.

« Hey attends ! » hurla Eren.

Le noiraud se retourna surpris.

« Tu me stalkes maintenant ? »

« Téléphone ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ton numéro de téléphone ! Je peux l'avoir ? »

« Tch. Tu es sérieux petit ? »

Eren le regarda avec une détermination sans faille, ce qui amusa légèrement l'autre. Mais Eren capta soudain que derrière l'ébène arrivait deux personnes bien connus et qui le connaissait très bien. Les lieutenants du chef Ackerman !

« Merde ! » siffla-t-il.

Ne souhaitant pas couper court à sa chasse il agrippa le poignet de sa proie et l'entraîna dans une petite ruelle.

Proie qui se laissa faire à cause de sa stupéfaction. Le gamin avait osé le toucher ! C'était inimaginable en cet endroit que quelqu'un ose poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui. Mais une fois plaqué contre un mur dans une petite rue étroite il repris bien vite ses esprits et entreprit d'inverser les rôles d'un mouvement agile. Il fallait pas déconner quand même.

Eren se retrouva plaquer contre le mur avec violence et sentit un corps se presser contre lui.

Son cœur s'emballa lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent leur consœurs. Mais l'ébène ne semblait plus du tout rigoler.

« Tu veux toujours savoir mon nom ? » souffla le corbeau en se penchant à l'oreille du brun, la léchant d'un mouvement suave, pressant un peu plus leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

Eren trop perturbé et prit d'un désir brûlant n'arriva pas à articuler la moindre parole.

Le noiraud recula son visage afin de pouvoir regarder le brun dans les yeux. Et sans crier gare lui roula la pelle du siècle. L'accès à la bouche du brun bien évidemment accordé. L'ébène pressa encore plus leur corps, imprimant un mouvement suave. L'une de ses mains passa dans le dos du brun, se glissant jusqu'à ses hanches afin de le tirer toujours plus contre lui. L'autre main était occupée à enserrer les poignets de sa victime au dessus de sa tête.

Eren avait chaud. Extrêmement chaud. Il se sentait de plus en plus étroit dans ses vêtements et les sensations que lui procurait le noiraud le laissait pantelant. Mais à son plus grand désarroi le baiser cessa d'un coup et le corbeau le lâcha, plantant ses yeux dans les siens avec un énorme sourire carnassier et triomphant.

« Mon nom est Levi. Levi Ackerman. »

Il y eu comme un moment de flottement. L'information peina à faire mouche. Mais bien vite Eren devint blanc comme un linge. Il s'agissait bien DU Levi Ackerman ?! Non non non non non non non non ! Pourtant à bien y réfléchir tout concordait.

« Tu n'es définitivement pas très malin quand tu es bourré gamin. Mais tu m'as bien divertis. Donc dépêche toi d'aller chercher tes potes et de dégager de mon territoire avant que je ne décide de m'occuper de votre cas.»

Son ton ne laissait aucun doute quand à la sentence qui leur pendait au nez.

Levi n'attendit pas la réponse et partit rejoindre ses lieutenants qui devaient l'attendre non loin. Eren quand à lui resta sous le choc plusieurs minutes avant d'esquisser un signe de vie. Et comprenant qu'ils étaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou il se précipita vers le bar pour aller rejoindre ses compagnons. Il fallait déguerpir au plus vite. Ils n'étaient pas en position de force ici. Il ne doutait pas de leurs capacités loin de là mais il y avait non loin d'eux LE Levi Ackerman et tout ses lieutenants. Autant dire qu'il ne faisait plus trop le malin.

Eren arriva devant la petite troupe essoufflé comme jamais et au bord de la syncope. Il venait quand même de se faire galocher par LE chef Ackerman ! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?! A ne plus rien y comprendre. Mais Eren ne douta pas une seconde du fait que Levi avait su qui il était depuis le début.

« Tain ! Il se foutait carrément de ma gueule en fait ! » réussit-il à articuler entre deux inspirations.

Relevant la tête il s'exclama :

« Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici. Et vite ! »

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de comprendre il agrippa le bras d'Ymir qui protestait et la traîna derrière lui. Les autres suivants le mouvement.

On peut dire que cette soirée fut vraiment éprouvante pour notre jeune brun. Ses pensées se confirmèrent lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent leurs consœurs à la sortie du bar. Levi était avec ses lieutenants à droite de la sortie. Levi étant face à eux, les lieutenants leur faisait donc dos.

Sous ce regard hypnotique Eren se sentit bien malgré lui prit d'une bouffée de chaleur intense et brûlante. Oui... très éprouvante cette soirée...

Il vit Levi esquisser une mine moqueuse et hautaine mais lorsque l'un des lieutenants voulut se retourner il sembla lui balancer une remarque acerbe, ce qui figea le lieutenant dans son mouvement.

Il venait de leur sauver la mise ? Eren ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Pourquoi n'en profitait-il pas pour se débarrasser de membres ennemis importants ?

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Levi Ackerman ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. Levi qui fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'Eren ne bougeait plus. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait encore le gosse ?! Mais le brun se repris bien vite et se précipita dans la rue avenante, suivis par ses compagnons qui n'y comprenaient plus rien.

Oui soirée époustouflante. Eren avait toujours chaud. Incroyablement chaud. Il sentait sa tête le lancer sous les bourdonnements incessants de ses oreilles. Son estomac était en vrac pris par le stress, alors que son cœur martelait avec force contre sa cage thoracique suite à l'échange brûlant qu'il avait échangé.

Il se sentait vraiment étroit dans ses vêtements qui lui semblait maintenant beaucoup trop serrés à son goût.

Il venait de rencontrer son pire ennemi et sa plus grande envie en une soirée.

Un désir interdit.

* * *

Bon. Verdict ?

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je continue ?

J'aime plutôt ce que j'ai écrit mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver parfait X) En même temps je suis beaucoup trop focalisée sur mon autre bébé ! X)

Je m'excuse platement pour les fautes d'orthographes qu'il peut y avoir, notamment au niveau des temps (c'est ma faiblesse) car je ne fais pas lire cette fic à ma Bêta et j'essaye de ne pas trop y passer des heures.

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Laissez moi une petite review mes petits loups :P

Bisous Bisous !

Tchuss !

Grimmy06


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà sur cette fanfic ! Un ENORME merci à vous tous pour vos retours ! :D Je vous aime mes petits loups !

Bon du coup j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur du précédent ! X)

Je vous embête pas plus je vous laisse lire ce chapitre !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Aamy** : Coucou ! :D Ta review m'a faite hyper plaisir ! J'adoooore les grandes reviews ! :D En plus tu as été la première à m'en avoir laissé une et tu m'as énormément rassuré sur mon écrit X) Ne t'inquiète pas généralement moi non plus c'est pas trop structuré quand je laisse une review ! Je suis contente que les caractères de mes personnages te plaisent ! J'essaye au mieux de garder leur caractère pour cette fic et puis je m'amuse énormément avec les punchlines d'Eren et les réactions de Levi XD Oui je suis moi même assez admiratrice de l'autorité de Mikasa ! Moi non plus je me ferais pas respecter si je tentais de faire pareil XD Etonnement j'ai aussi apprécié le personnage d'Annie dans cette fic et je l'ai rajouté au dernier moment pour une partie du chapitre en pensant à toi ! Je me suis rappelé de ce que tu avais dit X) Et j'adooooore faire de Levi un personnage qui en impose XD Je trouve ça tellement kiffant ! Eren le suicidaire on le changera pas ! Et si Levi a fait ça je dirais que c'est pour les deux raisons : il veut montrer qui est le papa et Eren n'est pas dégueu donc il a pas mal profité XD En tout cas voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! ^^

 **Manami1012** : Coucou ! :) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Je te laisse lire la suite :P

 **Luanaii** : Coucou ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Du coup je te laisse découvrir la suite :)

 **val25or30** : Hey ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! C'est exactement ce que je cherchais à faire, léger et simple ! ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui je me suis lancée pour faire une suite, du coup je te laisse la lire :P Encore merci ^^

 **Sclashi** : Yo ! :) Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise ! Et c'est cool si j'ai pu respecté au maximum les caractères des personnages (*yes!*) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Natsuko** : Coucou ! :) Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour ce qui est d'Erwin c'est pas fait exprès XD Dans cette fic ci ce ne sera pas un psychopathe sanguinaire - enfin normalement :') En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Guest** : Salut ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D Du coup je te laisse lire la suite ^^

 **Berry23** : Coucou ! :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D Et celles sur Destiny ! :P Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Je te laisse lire la suite !

 **opsnkG02** : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Je te laisse découvrir la suite ^^

 **Cicie.L** : Coucou ^^ Je suis de retour ! :D Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Du coup je ne te fais pas attendre je te laisse lire la suite ^^

 **Zelia-Voyageuse-du-Reve** : Coucou ! :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle me fait énormément plaisir :) Du coup je t'embête pas je te laisse lire la suite ! ^^

 **Mag-chan** : Coucou :) Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews :P Elles me font vraiment plaisir ! Du coup je te laisse découvrir la suite :P

* * *

L'oreillette d'Armin se mit à grésiller. Ça commençait.

« Mission Alpha Two. Jaeger en position. »

On ressentait toute la concentration dont faisait preuve la personne au bout de la ligne. Chaque mouvement de l'individu était calculé avec une précision diabolique.

« Ok Eren. Je te laisse gérer pour la suite. Préviens moi quand la cible se montrera. » répondit Armin. « Je dois voir si ça se passe bien pour Mikasa. Elle est sur la mission Alpha One. »

« Hé le suicidaire ! Fait pas tout capoté hein?! » hurla Jean en prenant le combiné d'Armin.

« Ta gueule tête de gland. » souffla Eren, pas plus perturbé que ça. Seule la mission qui lui avait été confié avait de l'importance en cet instant.

La mission Alpha Two : Tuer Kitts Vermann.

Vermann était un fournisseur de drogue important et possédait un business conséquent avec les Ackermans. Tuer Kitts priverait pour un moment les Ackermans d'une source d'argent assez importante. Erwin avait placé Eren sur cette mission car le jeune homme excellait dans ce genre de mission. Eren Jaeger pouvait être un combattant bestial au corps à corps mais il possédait également une concentration et un entêtement à toute épreuve.

En cet instant Eren était posté sur le toit d'un immeuble voisin de l'empire Verman. Allongé sur le ventre derrière la lunette de son sniper, il observait chaque allé et venu de l'immeuble cible. Il était au summum de la concentration. Armin lui avait trouvé ce perchoir sous les directives d'Erwin et avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait pas de danger pour lui tant qu'il se ferait discret.

Autrement dit Eren n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

« N'oublie pas Eren. Un seul tir. Pas plus. Ensuite tu te barres. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

« Compris. »

« Ce qu'essaye de te dire Armin c'est que si jamais tu te foires – et je sais que tu vas te foirer- c'est pas graaaaave ! Don't worry ! Enfin d'un autre côté tu peux aussi sauter du toit ça nous changerait. »

« Armin je peux savoir pourquoi j'entends encore Jean beugler dans mon oreillette ? Sa voix de pucelle me vrille les tympans. »

« Hé je t'emmerde connard ! Moi je suis fidèle ! Il n'y a qu'une seule femme dans mon cœur ! »

« Mikasa ? Tu vas mourir vierge mon gars. Mais t'inquiète dès que je rentre je t'arrange un coup. Je connais un fermier sympa pas loin qui possède de magnifiques juments. »

« Jean arrête de déconcentrer Eren s'il te plaît la mission est importante. »

« Mais c'est lui qui se fout de ma gueule ! » hurla Jean, piqué à vif.

« Votre discussion m'a l'air fort intéressante mais si vous pouviez baisser d'un ton ça m'arrangerait. » répondit Annie en claquant de la langue. Elle était sur l'un des postes non loin d'Armin et s'occupait de garder le contact avec d'autres agents sur le terrain. « Vous m'emmerdez. » rajouta-t-elle plus bas. Mais personne n'avait manqué son léger sourire amusé.

Eren soupira -tout en gardant un œil attentif sur les environs-. Une sorte de cliquetis se fit entendre sur sa gauche, pourtant il n'y avait rien. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil, le corps crispé.

« Bref Armin muselle le cheval. Je vous laisse j'ai peut être de la visi... Putain merde ! »

« Eren ? » s'inquiéta Armin.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna Jean en voyant la tête d'Armin.

Annie jeta un regard perplexe au blond.

« J'ai perdu le contact. » Armin s'activait sur les touches de son clavier et Jean percevait sans mal la panique du blond.

Un grésillement se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. Armin avait branché la ligne d'Eren sur l'ordinateur.

« Eren?! » tenta Armin avec espoir.

« ALLOOOOOOO ? Y a quelqu'un ? » s'égosilla une voix toute guillerette.

Armin, Annie et Jean devinrent pâle comme la mort. Cette voix. Ils la connaissaient.

« Hanji Zoé... » trembla Armin.

« C'est une blague ?! Hé Eren arrête tes conneries ! C'est pas possible que tu te fasses attraper comme un con ?! » beugla Jean légèrement en stress.

« Oh le petit brun s'appelle Eren ? Ah ne vous en faites pas ses capacités ne sont pas à déplorer c'est juste mes petits joujoux qui sont trop parfait ! Bon je vous laisse j'ai un jeune homme à faire parler ! A bientôt mes petits Smith chéris ! »

* * *

Un hurlement brisa le silence de la pièce sombre et humide. Le bruit de chaire déchirée amplifiait le côté lugubre de la situation. Des chaînes pendaient du plafond. Le sol était parsemé de flaque d'eau. Au milieu de cette pièce à l'allure de cave abandonnée se trouvait une chaise. Et sur cette chaise un jeune homme torse nu à la chevelure plus si chocolat.

Eren Jeager.

Le brun avait le visage tâché de sang et une immense lacération sur le haut de son bras droit. Son torse, devenu bleu, était recouvert d'étranges tâches noires. Mais on comprenait tout de suite leur origine en voyant une jeune femme, des fils électriques dans les mains.

« Bon Jeager tu vas me dire pourquoi tu te trouvais sur ce toit avec ce sniper oui ou non?! Qui était ta cible ? » récita Hanji.

Elle avait l'impression d'être devenu un perroquet. Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures qu'elle s'acharnait sur le brun sans aucun résultat. Eren avait beau hurler à plein poumons il ne lâchait pas le morceau. Et cette lueur de détermination qu'elle percevait dans ses yeux avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Hanji souria franchement. « C'est excitant ! »

Elle s'approcha d'Eren et s'accroupit devant lui en lui montrant les fils.

« Tu sais que tu peux mourir à ce train là ? » souffla-t-elle avec un rictus effrayant.

Eren lui cracha littéralement à la figure, la bave dégoulinant sur la joue d'Hanji.

« Va... te... faire... foutre... » articula-t-il difficilement, le regard mauvais.

Sans prévenir Hanji lui planta le bout en acier d'un des fils dans le ventre, déchirant la peau et arrachant une plainte à Eren. Le sang gicla sur la main de la brune. Elle avait un rictus effroyable qui en aurait terrorisé plus d'un. Mais Eren n'en avait rien à foutre. Il ne dirait rien quoi qu'il arrive. La douleur physique ne l'atteignait pas. Il savait encaisser.

Mais Hanji ne s'arrêta pas là. Empoignant la poignée de son outil de torture, elle entreprit de marquer petit à petit le ventre de sa victime d'une plaie béante, faisant couler le sang à flot. Eren se mordit violemment la lèvre, la faisant saigner, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

La garce.

Il serra les poings, rentrant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Le liquide poisseux goûtant sur le sol.

Mais lorsqu'Hanji activa le courant il ne put retenir un hurlement.

« Décidé à parler ?! »

Mais Eren s'était évanoui. Son corps n'avait pas supporté la douleur accumulée.

La porte de la pièce claqua avec force.

« Oï Hanji on m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me montr... »

Levi écarquilla les yeux. Que... Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel encore ?!

« Tu m'expliques ? » tonna Levi en fixant Hanji d'un regard polaire. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant de la dernière lubie de la brune. Et vue ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, la situation ne lui plaisait que très peu. La jeune femme se raidit et le temps sembla comme figé face à l'aura menaçante du noiraud.

« Je... Je t'avais parlé de mes nouveaux drones ? J'en ai testé quelques uns un peu partout et... » tenta Hanji.

Levi ne la quitta pas des yeux attendant la suite. Il avait horreur qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Ici c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Aucun écart n'était toléré. Et ça le faisait royalement chier que la personne qu'il s'était concédé à épargner se retrouve finalement dans cette situation.

« L'un des détecteurs thermique m'a informé de la présence du Smith ici présent sur l'un de nos immeuble voisin. Bon ami accompagné de son sniper ! »

Levi s'approcha d'Hanji d'une démarche bestiale. L'attrapant violemment par la gorge il la plaqua contre l'un des murs avec brutalité, coupant le souffle de sa victime. Levi Ackerman avait beau être petit, il n'en était pas moins terrifiant.

L'ébène approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Hanji et lui murmura d'une voix faussement calme qui puait l'ironie :

« La prochaine fois mets moi au courant de tes trouvailles et attends mes ordres _chérie_. »

Puis il la relâcha avec dédain en grognant une insulte.

Une fois ses vêtements réajustés il pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

« La cible ? » tonna-t-il d'une voix inquisitrice.

Hanji était encore en train de tousser difficilement, s'accrochant à l'un des rares meubles présents dans la pièce. Face à la question de son chef elle se racla la gorge et prit le temps de répondre d'une voix claire.

« Aucune idée. Il n'a pas lâché la moindre info depuis 3 heures. »

Levi considéra le plus jeune sur sa chaise. Il était dans un état lamentable. S'il restait 5 minutes de plus ainsi il allait y passer.

« Sors le de là et appelle Isabelle pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Et emmène aussi l'un des colliers LL0. Maintenant. » clama-t-il en sortant de la pièce -sans oublier de claquer la porte-.

Levi était furieux et Hanji ne donnait pas chère de sa peau dans les prochains jours. Mais étrangement, elle avait le pressentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui énervait son boss. Bof, on était jamais sur avec Levi.

Elle se tourna vers Eren et soupira. Il allait y avoir du boulot pour rafistoler tout ça.

* * *

Eren ouvrit lentement les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut un plafond blanc. Il n'était plus dans la cave ? Puis une douleur intense le prit aux tripes, le faisant suffoquer. Il se pencha sur le côté et, découvrant une bassine, vomit avec difficulté. Crachant de la bile.

Une fois son estomac complètement vidé il s'essuya le visage avec le revers de sa manche.

Sa respiration était saccadée et il vit que la plaie au niveau de son ventre s'était rouverte, tâchant son haut. Rouverte ? On l'avait soigné ? C'était quoi ce délire encore. Soigner pour mieux blesser ?

« Tch. Sale gosse. » claqua une voix qu'il reconnu entre mille.

Eren releva précipitamment la tête et vit l'objet de ses fantasmes juste devant lui.

« C'est une hallucination ? » demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Levi soupira et se leva lentement. Il s'approcha du lit sur lequel Eren avait été placé et après un léger sourire faussement rassurant, appuya nonchalamment sur la plaie rouverte d'Eren, lui arrachant une plainte.

« Connard ! Dégage de là ! »

« N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses gamin. »

L'ébène attrapa sans ménagement le menton du brun et observa minutieusement ses yeux. Il semblait être bien en forme le petit. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus injectées de sang.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça honey. Tu me donnes la trique. » se moqua Eren.

« Hm ? » le considéra Levi avant de rapprocher leurs visages. « Tu disais ? J'ai pas bien entendu. » susurra-t-il en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur la mâchoire du jeune homme.

Eren écarquilla les yeux en déglutissant, toute douleur précédemment ressentie oubliée. Il était complètement obnubilé par le noiraud et sa voix diablement chaude.

« Alors ? Tu ne dis plus rien ? » souffla Levi, toujours d'une voix suave. « Alors ferme bien ta grande gueule si c'est pour dire de la merde. » cracha-t-il en le rejetant contre le dossier de son lit.

Eren était toujours perplexe. Il ne savait plus du tout qui il était.

« Bon. Apparemment tu jouais au sniper sur l'un de mes immeubles. Je peux savoir pour quelle raison ? » claqua Levi en se rasseyant dans un fauteuil non loin. « Enfin non, je VEUX savoir pour quelle raison tu te trouvais là. »

Eren le considéra quelques instants mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard mesquin dans le genre 't'as vraiment cru que j'allais te répondre ?'

Levi fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer. Il se leva en se frottant les yeux et, se dirigeant vers Eren, lui saisit les cheveux à pleine main tirant sa tête vers l'arrière. Il vit Eren le fixer avec une lueur de défi.

« Tu me craches dessus je te fais bouffer tes couilles gamin. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

Grillé.

Mais il se reprit bien vite.

« C'est les tiennes que j'aimerais bien croquer. » susurra-t-il, avec une lueur joueuse.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Jaeger. Si je le veux je peux faire faire tuer tout ton petit groupe d'amis. J'entends d'ici leur futur cri d'agonie lorsqu'il se feront massacrer. »

Contre toute attente Levi fut violemment saisit à la gorge par une poigne féroce. Il se fit plaquer au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il ne s'était décidément pas attendu à ça. Eren le surplombait, le visage déformé par la rage. Levi était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne pensa même pas à se défendre. Il se sentait magnétisé par ces yeux qui reflétaient tellement de choses. Le gamin était plein de surprise.

« AVISE TOI DE RÉPÉTER CA CONNARD ! » hurla Eren à plein poumons.

Levi vit avec étonnement que le collier d'Eren s'était activé. Il s'agissait d'un collier électronique qui électrocutait le porteur lorsque c'était demandé ou lorsque les systèmes captaient un trop plein d'énergie négative.

Or ici le collier était bel et bien enclenché si l'on en croyait la chaire qui se carbonisait au fur et à mesure des secondes. Le cou d'Eren était devenu ensanglanté mais celui-ci ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, trop emporté par sa rage.

« Je comprends mieux ta réputation de suicidaire. » souffla Levi qui n'était pas du tout préoccupé par ce que disait le brun.

Eren était totalement consumé par la haine. Il ne supportait pas que l'on imagine s'en prendre à ses amis. Ils étaient sa seule famille. A part eux il n'avait plus rien. Alors peu importe son adversaire, s'il osait s'attaquer à eux, il le descendrait. Son regard était devenu fou et sa poigne autour du cou de Levi se resserrait dangereusement.

Levi prit alors conscience que la situation commençait légèrement à dégénérer. Légèrement.

D'un mouvement vif et habile il fit basculer ses jambes sous le corps d'Eren afin de le saisir et inverser les positions. Pris par surprise Eren se sentit basculé sur le côté et se retrouva sous Levi qui le surplombait, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

Mais Eren n'était toujours pas redescendu en pression, débitant insultes sur insultes.

« Oï tu vas clamser à ce train là. » tonna Levi, le regard perplexe en avisant toute les blessures rouvertes et l'état de son cou. Ce serait dommage de perdre une telle source d'information.

« JE VAIS TOUS VOUS EXTERMINER BANDE DE CREVARDS ! » hurla Eren qui commençait à se débattre.

« Tch. Si ça te fait plaisir. Mais en attendant redescend un peu là où tu vas crever sur le sol. »

Voyant qu'Eren ne réagissait pas Levi lui saisit les poignets les bloquant au dessus de la tête du brun et l'embrassa sans préavis. Il sentit Eren tenter de résister mais toute défense fut anéantie lorsqu'il colla son corps contre celui du plus jeune. Levi accentua le baiser, léchant la langue d'Eren et il sentit celui-ci se presser contre lui, cherchant toujours plus de contact, les mains étant bloqué. L'échange était intense et se faisait de plus en plus bestial. Mais bien vite Levi se redressa, lâchant les poignets de son prisonnier et s'asseyant nonchalamment sur le bassin d'Eren. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier en sentant que le brun avait TRES TRES BIEN réagi à ses avances. Finalement il n'avait pas menti tout à l'heure.

« C'est bon t'es calmé ? » susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui sentait la moquerie à plein nez.

« Connard... » souffla Eren en mordant férocement son poing dans sa bouche pour tenter de calmer ses ardeurs. Car aucun doute que la personne qui prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter se foutait carrément de sa gueule. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me sautes dessus tout le temps ? » grogna-t-il.

« Parce que t'es chiant. Et parce que c'est la seule façon de calmer une personne dans ton genre. » se moqua Levi.

« Et ça vous arrive souvent de rouler des galoches aux gens pour les calmer ? » tonna Eren piqué à vif.

Levi le considéra un petit moment sans broncher.

« Hm seulement aux suicidaires téméraires. » répliqua-t-il avec un rictus.

Eren le fixa sans broncher. Pour une fois il ne savait pas comment il était censé réagir. Il soupira.

« Tu comptes rester dans cette position longtemps _Ackerman_ ? Dégage t'es lourd. »

Isabelle rentra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai entendu des hurlements ! » cria-t-elle en panique. Elle se stoppa net face à la vision qui lui était offerte. En somme Levi confortablement assis sur les hanches de leur prisonnier. Sur le sol.

C'était surréaliste. Surtout cette expression amusée sur le visage de Levi. Inimaginable.

Levi eu un léger sourire en la voyant. C'était l'une des rares personnes qu'il appréciait et respectait. Il souffla à Eren : « Tu veux toujours que je me relève ? »

Eren le regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est pas discret tu sais.» murmura Levi en faisant bouger son bassin de droite à gauche pour faire comprendre le sous entendu.

Eren devint rouge comme une écrevisse et se cacha le visage derrière les mains. « Arrête de me torturer s'il te plaît... »

« Nan, ton expression désespérée est beaucoup trop drôle. »

« Levi? » demanda Isabelle voyant qu'elle avait perdu son attention.

« Rien. Mais il va falloir le rafistoler encore une fois. » répondit Levi en montrant leur fringues imbibés de sang. « Ce con a tout rouvert. »

« Qu'est ce que... » bégaya Isabelle. « Tu l'as tabassé ?! »

« Oï j'ai rien fait du tout moi. » Enfin pas totalement.

Eren quand à lui était perdu. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Dans quoi il s'était encore fourré ?

* * *

Bon. Du coup c'est toujours bien ? XD

Pour ce qui est de la suite de Gangster (et Destiny si vous êtes là les lecteurs :P) ça va être plus compliqué pour moi avec la reprise de mes études. Je refais une première année de médecine (je sais pas si j'ai le droit de le dire dîtes moi si faut que je l'enlève) et c'est assez chaud patate de me trouver du temps pour écrire XD Enfin là ça va pour le moment mais bon ça va devenir un peu plus compliqué au fur et à mesure que l'année avance

Donc je m'excuse d'avance platement pour les délais foireux qu'il va y avoir entre mes publications *se cache*

Ah et pour cette fic ci je n'ai pas du tout de trame donc si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les dire !

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Laissez moi une review mes petits loups !

Tchuss

Kiss Kiss

Grimmy06


	3. Chapitre 3

Alors heuuuuuuuu Coucou ? XD J'ai du mal à me rendre compte que j'ai été absente aussi longtemps ! Mais sachez que vous êtes toujours resté dans mes pensées ainsi que mes fictions ! Mais j'ai mis pas mal de temps à me remettre dedans l'inspiration manquant pas mal X) J'essaye de me ré-imprégner de mes histoires petit à petit !

En tout cas vous m'avez manqué !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que ma façon d'écrire n'a pas trop changé ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre sans trop de prise de tête, juste pour le plaisir donc je suis désolé si il y a encore quelques fautes qui traînent. Il y aura peut être encore quelques modifications mineures plus tard.

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews :_**

 **Mag-chan** : coucou ! Alors oui pour le coup ça doit bien faire un an ou deux XD désolé pour ça ! En tout cas voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

 **Berry23** : salut :D je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Ça me fait hyper plaisir

 **Fanakeh** : coucou ! :D je suis vraiment contente que tu aies accroché à cette histoire ! En espérant que la suite soit toujours à la hauteur !

 **Nhuiitz** : salut à toi ! :D tes commentaires m'ont vraiment fait rire et ça me touche que des personnes puissent être à fond comme ça dans les histoires que je partage ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elles sont vraiment énormes j'adore oh je viens de me remater tout les Hunger games récemment, une fic ereri sur le thème de ce film ça pourrait déchirer !

 **Guest** : coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta Review ! :D

* * *

Eren se faisait chier. A mort.

« Trois jours que je suis là dans cette putain d'infirmerie ! Je sers à quoi en fait ? Je ne vous dirais rien et je chercherais peut être même bien à tous vous tuer alors pourquoi vous me rafistolez là?! »

« Eren... C'est la dixième fois que tu me dis la même chose. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit je ne sais rien de ce que Levi a prévu pour toi. Moi je suis juste là pour soigner les gens. » soupira Isabelle. Mais elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire amusé face à l'énergumène qui ne tenait plus en place.

« Ah oui c'est vrai notre royal Ackerman majestueusement nain n'a pas daigné m'informer de mon devenir. PUTAIN ! »

« Si tu fais encore réactiver ton collier maintenant tu vas mourir. »

« Mais alors enlevez le moi gente demoiselle. » clama-t-il en posant tel un chevalier.

Isabelle n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien la lueur dangereuse et bestiale qui dansait, cachée, dans les yeux de son patient. Elle le voyait bien observer ses moindres faits et gestes à la recherche de la moindre faille.

Elle s'assit confortablement dans sa chaise et la fit tourner pour regarder Eren droit dans les yeux.

« Ton apparence est certe angélique mais je côtoie assez de 'monstre sanguinaire' pour en reconnaître un. Inutile de faire semblant avec moi. Alors maintenant bien que tu sois assez amusant, laisse moi faire mon travail en paix veux-tu.»

Un tremblement parcourra le corps d'Isabelle en voyant Eren arborer un rictus sombre.

« J'ai pas pour habitude de faire copain copain avec l'ennemi. »

Elle hallucina en le voyant d'un coup rire franchement. Eren changeait encore d'attitude. A se demander s'il n'avait pas deux personnalités différentes. Mais au fond elle l'aimait bien la petite teigne. Elle avait vraiment halluciné de voir Levi se chamailler avec la dernière fois. Ça avait été presque doux. Parce qu'elle connaissait assez Levi pour savoir que ce n'était pas dans son tempérament d'être aussi conciliant.

« Ah... Tous des barges dans ce milieu. »

Quelques heures passèrent encore. Eren n'écoutait même plus Isabelle. Il voyait bien que, même si elle s'appliquait réellement à prendre soin de lui, elle essayait tout de même de soutirer des informations en douce. Non. A la place il observa minutieusement ses blessures maintenant assez bien rafistolées et le pouce qu'il venait de se casser afin d'enlever ses menottes avec la plus grande discrétion du monde. Il était temps pour lui de se casser de là.

Isabelle était concentrée sur son ordinateur à vérifier les données des dernières expériences farfelus d'Hanji. Ah Hanji. Quel phénomène à elle toute seule. Elle ne porta donc pas grande attention à la voix grave d'Eren qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant.

« Isabelle. Sache que si je te laisse en vie c'est bien en dédommagement pour les soins apportés. »

« Mais oui mais oui. » balaya-t-elle de la main dans le vide.

Une minute. Elle se figea. La voix était trop proche.

Elle eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se sentit étrangler et sombrer dans les abysses. Tombant sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé.

Eren se frotta les mains, de bonne humeur. Il vit dans le miroir non loin le sang couler de son cou et le collier s'affoler en clignotant. La douleur était intense, mais en bon suicidaire qui se respecte il l'ignora tout simplement.

« Aaah les Ackermans. Vous vous reposez beaucoup trop sur la technologie. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si je me dépêche pas je sens que je vais crever. »

Eren commença à pianoter sur l'ordinateur d'Isabelle jusqu'à complétement hacker l'ordinateur afin de pouvoir naviguer en sécurité. Une fois fait il pianota l'adresse mail d'urgence et écrivit : 'ici chasseur'. Armin ne tarderait pas à voir le message et envoyer quelqu'un le chercher en traçant le lieu.

« Ok maintenant c'est partit pour un feu de camp ! »

Il mit le feu à l'ordinateur afin d'effacer les traces. Il y avait d'autres moyens mais il aimait bien le feu. Le feu avait quelque chose d'obsédant. Il se dirigea ensuite tout naturellement vers la porte.

« Personne ? C'est quoi cette blague ? » Personne ne montait la garde. Et l'étage semblait être vide de vie. C'était un gag ? Un mec avec une tronçonneuse l'attendait au tournant ?

Du coin de l'œil il vit que le feu commençait à s'étendre dans la pièce et se rapprocher dangereusement d'Isabelle. Il haussa les épaules dans une pose faussement désolé.

Mais la voix de Mikasa l'engueulant pour qu'il tienne chacune de ses promesses lui revint en force dans la tête tel un taureau chargeant son drapeau rouge.

« Ah Mikasa. C'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Il frappa hargneusement dans le mur et se retourna d'un mouvement sec vers la pièce en feu.

« Fait chier. »

Il allait creuser sa propre tombe à ce train là. Il chercha du coin de l'œil s'il n'y avait pas un détecteur de fumée qui traînait. Il le trouva enfin un peu plus loin et s'y approcha allumant son briquet et le brandissant à côté afin qu'il s'enclenche.

La sonnerie retenti dans toute la bâtisse avec force.

« Voilaaaaaa. Comme ça on va venir te récupérer tu risques rien. On est quitte. »

Et il courra. Arborant les couloirs cherchant comment descendre. Il comprit aisément qu'il se trouvait dans un immeuble au vu des paysages qui défilaient par les fenêtres et baies vitrées.

Il réussit à descendre trois étages assez facilement, décimant toute les personnes sur son passage. Les gens étaient mort de trouille en l'apercevant, lui et son corps ensanglanté avec sa mine effrayante boosté par l'adrénaline. Ils avaient l'impression de tomber face à un homme tout droit sorti des pires films d'horreur. Mais Eren trouvait ça facile. Trop facile. Ces personnes ne ressemblaient même pas à de vrais gangsters.

« Il est infini cet immeuble ou quoi? »

Il avait beau descendre les étages en trombe dès qu'il trouvait un escalier ça n'en finissait pas !

Il couru encore lorsqu'il se fracassa tête la première contre le sol.

« Tu vas où comme ça gamin ? »

Cette voix. Il ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir. De peur ? De désir ? Il préféra ne pas y porter trop d'attention. Il cracha du sang sur le sol et se leva difficilement. Levi lui avait donné un méchant coup sur la tête.

« T'es un putain de Ninja en fait. »

Mais il vit que Levi ne rigolait pas. Il était seul mais une aura terrifiante planait autour de lui. Eren sentait l'adrénaline monter en flèche en lui. Il en tremblait d'excitation.

« Je répète ma question. Et enregistre là bien cette fois. Qu'est ce que tu fous là? »

« Ba ? Je me casse. Ça se voit non ? » répondit Eren moqueur et pas du tout impressionné.

Levi fut légèrement surpris.

« T'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais. Quoi que, si il y a une chose que j'ai bien compris avec toi c'est qu'il faut s'attendre à tout. C'est toi qui a foutu le feu ? Ah nan oublie. Bien sûr que c'est toi. »

Il pointa le sol du doigt.

« Jusqu'à maintenant t'étais dans les quartiers libres avec pavillon de soin, de labo, de bureaux administratifs. A partir de là tu vas tomber sur tout le clan Ackerman. Tu tiens tellement à crever gamin ? »

« Si la dernière chose que je vois dans ma vie est la chose la plus bandante que j'ai jamais vu alors j'ai pas de regret. » répliqua Eren. Bon il allait falloir tenter le tout pour le tout. Il plaça tout sur la confiance aveugle qu'il avait envers Armin.

Levi fronça les sourcils.

« Me prends pas pour un con. »

Pour que ce gamin agisse avec autant de décontraction c'est qu'il préparait quelque chose. Isabelle allait bien d'après les hommes qui étaient arrivés sur place. Le Brun ne l'avait donc pas tué et au fond de lui il sentait qu'il lui en devait une. Mais il n'allait pas manqué de trucider les personnes qui étaient en charge de la sécurité qui étaient partit au chiotte le plus tranquillement du monde.

« Assez rigolé ramène toi que je te latte la gueule. Je crois qu'il faut refaire ton éducation. »

Eren eu un sourire carnassier. Il se pencha en avant et se jeta sur Levi avec une allure folle. Levi l'évita agilement, lui saisissant Le Bras et l'envoyant se fracasser contre le mur dans un bruit sec. Mais le corbeau fut pris de cours lorsqu'Eren ne le lâcha pas et lui faucha les jambes d'un grand coup de pied. Levi se réceptionna du mieux qu'il put sur le sol et se remit immédiatement en position. Il avait de l'expérience ça se ressentait.

« T'as pas perdu un truc ? »

Levi vit avec un regard mauvais Eren en train de s'amuser avec l'un de ses couteaux de cheville.

Eren ne laissa pas le temps à Levi de répondre qu'il lui envoya le couteau d'un mouvement vif. Le corbeau attrapa le couteau à main nu, à quelques centimètres de sa tête et ne semblant pas le moins du monde perturbé ou impressionné.

« Oh donc tu veux jouer dans la cours des grands maintenant ? » lança-t-il, jouant avec le couteau entre ses doigts ensanglantés.

En cet instant Levi faisait peur. Ses yeux perçants. Ses cheveux de ténèbres. Sa veste en cuir et le sang coulant de sa main. Et surtout, cette aura meurtrière qui émanait de lui. Le jeu était fini. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Mais Eren était con.

Ou juste suicidaire. Donc il n'était pas vraiment affecté par tout ça. Il était plutôt très attiré. Comme un papillon à sa lumière. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, Levi était juste la personne la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Mais il ne cèderait pas. Levi était un connard. Et un chef de gang. Ennemi.

Le Brun ne répondit pas à la précédente provocation. A la place il marcha tranquillement vers le noiraud.

Avant de partir Eren mourrait d'envie de se venger. Il DEVAIT se venger. A son tour de le prendre pour une bourrique.

Levi observa Eren se rapprocher de lui sans qu'il ne lui montre le moindre signe hostile, suspicieux. Levi redevint blasé, sentant que la tension assassine émanant d'Eren n'était plus du tout là. A quoi pensait encore ce gamin suicidaire ?

D'un coup Eren lui saisi son poignet ensanglanté, le poussa contre une statue qui traînait et l'embrassa sans préavis, faisant fis de la lame qu'il venait de se prendre violemment dans la hanche. Il ignora la douleur est accentua le baiser perdant pied sur le moment.

 ** _Eh merde..._**

Levi sembla totalement pris de cours et c'était jouissif. A son plus grand étonnement le noiraud répondit au baiser. Eren sentait le sourire quelque peu moqueur de Levi sur ses lèvres du style 'tu penses vraiment pouvoir gagner à ce jeu là ?'. Lui aussi ne put empêcher un sourire sournois de prendre place sur son visage. Mais il en voulait encore. Son plan de vengeance était quelque peu mis à mal car au final cette situation était juste... énorme. Elle avait un goût d'interdit, de fatalité. Et c'était exaltant. Levi Ackerman était exaltant. Sa tendance à flirter avec le danger aurait raison de lui.

Levi dévia de la bouche du brun pour mordiller sa mâchoire.

« C'est ça ton plan pour t'échapper? Tu vas vite tomber des nu. »

« Ne dis pas le mot nu ça m'excite. » répondit Eren joueur.

« T'as vraiment un grain gamin. »

Eren s'écarta doucement de lui en retirant agilement la lame de sa hanche. Du sang tâcha le sol et Levi se demanda vaguement comment le brun faisait pour être encore vivant et en forme. Peut être une faculté accordée aux idiots suicidaires ? On entendait des pas de nombreuses personnes se diriger par ici.

« C'est pas tout ça mais faut que j'y aille. »

Levi le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Vraiment ? Et comment ? »

Il vit avec étonnement Eren se mettre à courir vers la baie vitrée dans l'optique apparement d'y sauter. Sauf qu'on était encore au 23ème étage.

« T'es le mec le plus con que je connaisse. » répliqua le noiraud.

Et Le Brun sauta. Littéralement. Par la fenêtre, la brisant dans un grand fracas.

Un gros blanc prit place laissant les hommes qui venaient d'arriver pantois.

Quelques secondes après toutes les personnes virent clairement les lames d'un hélicoptère avant que celui-ci n'apparaisse entièrement. Eren installé à l'intérieur et fermement aggripé, faisant un magnifique doigt d'honneur au chef Ackerman.

« Connard. » souffla Levi. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était vraiment amusé par tout ça.

L'hélicoptère s'éloignait à vitesse grand V.

« J'ai payé ma dette. » ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.

La suite promettait.

Levi se retourna vers ses hommes.

« A partir de maintenant port d'armes à feu autorisé dans les derniers étages de l'immeuble. »

* * *

Jean agrippa le bras d'Eren avec virulence.

« EREN ! »

« Moui ? »

Eren avait le regard fuyant. Faut dire qu'il avait pas mal merdé sur la mission. Aucun doute qu'il allait prendre cher pour avoir fait peur à ses amis comme ça.

« J'aurai jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais... TU M'AS MANQUÉ ! »

« Oh calme toi tête de poney ! Nan ! Lâche moi ! Naaaaaan pas de câlin tu me fais peur bordel ! »

« Eren. »

Ouh. Là ça sentait pas bon. Le Brun leva les yeux lentement sur Mikasa qui avait le visage sombre. Elle était entièrement équipée, armée jusqu'aux dents et apparemment prête à en découdre dans l'immeuble des Ackermans et faire un carnage.

« Qu'est ce que tu as foutu bon sang ?! » commença-t-elle à crier.

« Mais mais mais heuuuu JE SUIS VIVANT ! » clama Eren en mode 'tadam me voilà'. Voir Mikasa perdre de son sang froid avait quelque chose d'étrange.

« Tu pourrais pas être un peu plus prudent ?! »

« Mais c'est à cause de l'autre tête de gland, il beuglait dans mon oreillette. »

« Naaaa, dis juste que t'es pire qu'un hippopotame en terme de discrétion. »

« Ravi de te revoir en forme Jeanne. »

« Moi de même Frankenstein. Nan mais t'as vu ta gueule ? C'est quoi ce collier ? La dernière mode chez les Ackermans ? »

Le collier ! Eren l'avait oublié ! Il y avait peut être un traceur GPS dedans ! Il s'y agrippa mais constata qu'il put l'enlever aisément. Il était éteint.

« Quoi ? » Eren était perplexe. C'était Levi qui l'avait éteint ? Pendant leur face à face ?

Mikasa le fusillait du regard en constatant tout les dégâts sur le corps d'Eren.

« Eren. »

Eren leva les yeux timidement vers elle. Elle était sa grande sœur de cœur. La seule qui faisait figure d'autorité pour lui. Et là seule qu'il consentait à écouter.

« Plus jamais ça. »

Le Brun ria franchement, soulagé.

« Oui. Je suis désolé. » concéda-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'à leur base et Eren fut emmené (encore) à l'infirmerie.

« EREEEEEENNNNNNNNNNN »

Jean se crispa.

« Ah furie brune en approche. Je me planque. »

Le Brun vit Ymir rentrer en tornade dans la pièce suivi d'Armin qui arborait de belles cernes et Annie portant un bouquet et une boîte de chocolat.

Eren fut étouffé par Ymir qui lui sauta dessus sans cérémonie.

« J'ai failli perdre ma victime préférée ! Tu m'as fait flippé ! »

« Je peux pas respirer ! »

Annie s'approcha de lui, lui tendant le bouquet mais avisa que c'était plus rapide de le poser directement sur la table de chevet.

« La tradition » souffla-t-elle.

« Et les chocolats ? » s'offusqua Eren.

« Pas pour toi. » lança-t-elle en en mangeant un, très lentement, le savourant et le provoquant du regard avec un grand sourire.

« Ah mon pauvre petit cœur meurtri... C'est pas comme ça qu'on traite un blessé ! Donne moi les chocolats ! »

« Nan. »

« Je te signale que c'est toi et ton gage qui nous ont mis dans cette merde ! »

Armin, fatigué d'avance par ce grabuge et voyant qu'Eren allait parfaitement bien pour faire l'idiot, s'affala dans le petit sofa non loin.

« Comment ça ? »

« Le mec du bar... c'est.. heu.. le patron du gang Ackerman. »

Eren avait les yeux rivés au plafond. Il avait éludé cette question la dernière fois lorsqu'il les avait tous fait sortir du bar en trombe. Et avait toujours évité le sujet.

Un grand silence avait pris place. Même Annie ne mâchait plus son chocolat.

Un silence pesant qui sembla durer une éternité.

« DE QUOOI ?! »

Ah c'était Jean qui avait repris vie en premier.

« T'as fait du rentre dedans au chef des Ackermans ?! » hallucina Ymir.

« Oui ? »

« Eren. T'ES MON IDOLE ! » s'esclaffa Ymir les larmes aux yeux.

Armin avait la tête posée nonchalamment sur sa paume, blasé.

« Je le savais qu'il y avait un truc pas net. » souffla-t-il.

Mikasa avait une aura meurtrière. Pour le coup là Eren flippait vraiment.

« Et tu l'as su avant ou après lui avoir collé au basque ? »

« Après? »

« Eren t'as une de ces facultés pour te foutre dans la merde. Ça me fait limite peur. Éloigne toi satan des emmerdes ! »

« Jean toi t'as la faculté d'avoir une tête de zèbre anti séduction. Chacun son truc. »

« Soit pas jaloux de mes gros attributs. »

« Ta grandeur est si divine qu'elle n'existe que dans les songes. »

« Bataille d'alcool ! » clama Ymir. Mais face à l'état d'Eren elle se ravisa. « Oops l'habitude. Bataille de pouce ! Ah nan t'as les pouces cassés. Eren t'es vraiment chiant. T'aurais au moins pu garder tes pouces. »

« Et tu les enlèves comment les menottes toi ? »

« Oh mais moi je suis entraînée ! » lança-t-elle avec un regard lubrique qui en disait long sur ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« Oh là ça m'intéresse ! Mais faudra que t'expliques à tête d'équidé il est largué là. »

« Il y a un gaz de stupidité qui flotte dans l'air ou on est vraiment en train d'atteindre des sommets de débilité ? Mikasa aide moi... » soupira Armin. Il était épuisé des nuits blanches qu'il avait enchaîné, attendant le moindre signe de vie d'Eren. Mikasa balaya l'air de la main et lui glissa doucement un « profites-en pour dormir un petit peu ».

Annie observait Eren attentivement, silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment elle se décida à lâcher ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

« Pourquoi on est pas mort ? » lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

Eren tourna le regard vers elle, surpris, et retrouvant un semblant de sérieux.

« C'est à dire ? »

« T'as une assez grande réputation dans le milieu. Je suis sûre qu'il t'a reconnu directement. Pourquoi il a rien fait? »

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Eren, puis Annie, puis Armin, cherchant une réponse.

Puis les yeux d'Annie pétillèrent, semblant avoir compris.

« Tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil ! »

Eren ne savait plus quoi dire. La blonde était beaucoup trop perspicace pour son bien. Mais il ne savait réellement pas la réponse à ça.

« Sérieusement ? » s'étonna Jean.

« Ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de chose. » concéda Armin.

Mikasa pencha la tête sur le côté ne sachant pas quoi penser de tout ça.

« Bon tu nous racontes tout oui ou non ? » clama Jean.

« Allezzzzzz Eren aboule toute l'histoire ! Je veux tout les détails ! »

Eren les observa longuement sans savoir exactement quoi faire. Il leur faisait confiance. A tous. D'une confiance aveugle. Mais il pouvait y avoir des risques.

Mikasa sembla capter l'un de ses tourments.

« Ne t'en fais pas ça restera entre nous. Nous n'en parlerons pas aux Smiths. Alors dis nous tout. On doit savoir dans quoi on a mis les pieds afin de réagir comme il se doit plus tard. Et quoi qu'il arrive on restera prudent. Tu peux parler librement. »

Le Brun lui lança un regard reconnaissant. C'était évident. S'il devait le dire à quelqu'un c'était bien à eux et personne d'autres. Et vu qu'ils avaient frôlé le danger au bar et qu'ils étaient venu le sauver ils méritaient de savoir.

Alors Eren raconta tout. Epargnant les détails trop.. intimes. Enfin l'intimité n'avait aucune limite avec Ymir alors la tâche s'avéra difficile.

Il allait morfler.

* * *

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! En espérant qu'il y ait encore du monde par ici X) Encore désolé pour cette attente de l'apocalypse !

En tout cas sûr que vous allez encore me voir sur ce site ! Je ne vous oublie pas !

Merci à vous tous d'être là !

Bonne fête à vous et bonne santé et tout plein de bonnes choses !

Je vous fais des bisous !

Tchuss

Kiss

Kiss


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut ! Et oui me revoilà encore sur cette fiction ! J'en profite tant que j'ai de l'inspiration dessus ! Même si j'avoue être restée bloquée un petit moment sur le déroulement de ce chapitre pour arriver là où je voulais. Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Il y a peut être encore des fautes d'orthographe qui traîne par ci par là. Désolé pour ça !

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 **Miki Ackerman** : je suis super contente que cette fic t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir laissé une review !

 **Mag-chan** : et moi je suis super contente de voir des noms que je connais ! J'avais peur d'avoir perdu un bon nombre de mes anciens lecteurs et ça m'a fait super chaud au cœur ! merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

 **Tirose** : je suis très flattée par ta review ! Merci beaucoup ! Je t'avoue qu'en ce moment j'ai aussi du mal à trouver des fics qui me passionne donc que cette fic te plaise me fait très plaisir ! En espérant qu'elle soit toujours sympa à lire ! En tout cas merci pour ta review !

 **MargauxJ** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oui j'essaye de m'activer aussi sur Destiny le chapitre ne devrait pas mettre trop longtemps à sortir aussi ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

 **Isaya** : oui encore un nom que je connais ! merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutien !

 **Fanakeh** : je suis trop contente de voir encore un nom que je connais ! Un énorme merci pour tout ton soutien ! J'avais peur d'avoir perdu un bon nombre de lecteur donc j'ai été étonné de voir des noms familiers ! Un énorme merci ! Oui Eren en mode petite teigne qui se laisse pas marcher dessus c'est vraiment ce que je recherchais ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce qu'on fout ici ? » soupira Eren.

La troupe se trouvait dans une petite salle de réception.

« On rencontre le nouveau maire de la ville. En privé. Erwin nous a envoyé afin de conclure un nouveau marché avec. Comme d'habitude en soit. Apparemment cette année c'est un vieux papy. » répondit Annie le nez dans son téléphone.

« Marre de se coltiner les vieux croûtons ! » râla Ymir qui se prit une tape derrière la tête par Mikasa.

« Mais vous ne trouvez pas étrange qu'Erwin nous ait missioné par message ? C'est une première. » souffla Armin.

« Ba ! Il a enfin compris l'intérêt de la technologie ! » ria Ymir les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Annie la prit en photo. « Pour ton anniv. »

« Par pitié soyez un minimum professionnel. » souffla Armin.

« Il n'y a que quand on me demande de découper des gens que je suis sérieux. » ria Eren.

« Tellement glauque. Tu t'es pris pour dexter ? » répliqua Jean.

« Pourquoi, t'as peur ? »

« Les louveteaux ne m'effraient pas désolé. »

« Oh mais Jeannette t'as pris du poil de la bête depuis la dernière fois ! C'est ma sexy attitude qui t'excite comme ça ? »

« Ne va pas me faire vomir de si bon matin. »

« Bon allez assez déconné tête de gland faut être sérieux là. Va pas encore tout faire capoter. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Heu...? Excusez moi, vous êtes bien là pour le traité avec le maire ? » demanda un jeune homme qui venait d'arriver sur une scène... Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ça. En soit, Jean sur le dos d'Eren, en train de lui tirer les cheveux pendant que l'autre lui mordait à sang Le Bras avant que Mikasa ne le choppe par le col et le jette en arrière. Le regard noir qu'elle leur lança les dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Oui oui c'est nous. L'élite de l'élite. » soupira Armin en tendant la main vers le papier que le jeune homme lui tendait.

« Eux sont juste là pour la décoration ne vous en faites pas. » rajouta Annie.

Le jeune homme les regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de se retourner, les menant au point de rendez vous.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans un des longs couloirs Eren se stoppa net, raide. Il observa intensément l'homme passant à côté de lui.

Tous regardèrent Eren étonné.

« Y a un lézard. » souffla-t-il pour que seul eux l'entende. « J'ai un mauvais sentiment. »

Annie et Mikasa observèrent discrètement les alentours pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, aux aguets.

« Je vais aller m'équiper dans la voiture. Je reviens. »

« Ils ont bien préciser armes interdite. Erwin nous l'a aussi ordonné. C'est un lieu de traité. » répliqua Armin.

« On a pas besoin d'armes pour les maîtriser, tu as oublié ? On est pas si faible je te rappelle. » ajouta Jean, devenu soudainement beaucoup plus sérieux.

Eren ne les écouta pas et rebroussa chemin. Il ne doutait pas le moins du monde qu'ils pouvaient se défendre en cas de pépin mais on était jamais trop prudent. Mikasa le suivit mais Eren lui intima de rester avec les autres pour assurer leur sécurité. Elle était indispensable en terme de combat rapproché.

Il arriva rapidement à la voiture et l'ouvrit dans un fracas. Il s'équipa de la tête aux pieds. Couteaux de cheville, P18C à la ceinture, gilet pare-balles et un UMP9 dans les mains accompagné de son silencieux. Il prit suffisamment de munitions sur lui et reprit le chemin du rendez vous.

Les personnes gardant la bâtisse voulurent l'empêcher d'entrer en voyant l'arme automatique qu'il arborait mais Eren les assomma d'un mouvement vif ne leur laissant pas de répit.

Il ne pouvait enlever de son esprit l'homme qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir. Il avait un tatouage dissimulé dans son cou. Or les hommes du maire ne portaient généralement pas de tatouage. Seul les gangs en portaient. Lui en avait un dans le dos. Plus discret.

Il n'avait pas dit le fond de sa pensée à la troupe, ne voulant pas que les autres puissent déceler un changement en eux et se douter qu'ils étaient en alerte. Mais il savait que maintenant ils feraient tout de même attention à leur environnement.

Il assomma tout ceux qu'il croisait sur son chemin, faisant attention de ne blesser personne gravement. Comme ça si jamais il s'était trompé, ce qui était aussi très probable, il pourrait toujours dire qu'il n'avait pas fait de blessés. On ne pourrait rien lui reprocher et dans le pire des cas il se prendrait un blâme avec mise à l'arrêt pendant quelques jours. Ou une bonne torgnole d'Erwin.

Il aperçut enfin l'homme au tatouage qu'il avait remarqué plus tôt. Il se dirigea vers lui à pas de loup. L'homme fut pris de cours lorsqu'il se sentit saisit par derrière, projeté contre le mur et une arme pointé sur la tempe.

« T'es qui ? » souffla Eren, concentré.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux. « Roy ? » répondit-il, incertain.

Eren glissa l'arme jusqu'au cou de l'autre et fit glisser légèrement son col pour dévoiler son tatouage.

« Roy comment ? » demanda Eren, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Roy sembla prendre peur peu à peu.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous me voulez. Le port d'armes est d'ailleurs interdit ici... »

Eren l'observa intensément. Il le lâcha et se recula doucement. Puis sans pévenir lui tira une balle dans le pied, faisant se plier l'autre en deux dans un gémissement.

« Ça va pas la tête ?! »

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? T'es qui ? »

L'homme regarda sa montre et se mit à rire. Eren fronça les sourcils.

« Eren Jager je présume ? Tu portes bien ta réputation. » cracha-t-il en se relevant. L'aura l'entourant n'étant plus du tout la même.

Eren ne moufta pas, attendant la réponse à sa question. « Roy comment ? T'es des Ackermans ? »

« Oulah non ne me mets pas dans le même sac que ces barjots. Ils nous ont donné du fil à retordre récemment. »

L'homme vit que l'aura autour d'Eren se faisait de plus en plus dangereuse. Eren quand à lui entendit son oreillette grésiller. Armin tentait de communiquer avec lui mais les ondes étaient coupé, ce qui confirmait son idée que quelque chose se trâmait.

« Enchanté. Je suis Roy Reiss. »

« Un Reiss ? Connais pas. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Tu viens chercher les emmerdes ? Ton sort en dépend. »

Roy observait attentivement sa montre. Eren devint sceptique.

« Je crois que je peux te le dire maintenant. Juste pour info. On va tout les deux y passer dans 5 secondes. Merci pour ça. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On vient vous exterminer bande de merdes. Quitte à faire quelques dommages collatéraux. » cracha-t-il, un énorme sourire déformant son visage.

Eren voulut lui mettre un coup de crosse dans le nez pour effacer sa tête de prétentieux mais il fut projeter en arrière comme soufflé. Tout autour de lui s'effondra, il eut juste le temps de voir Roy se faire écraser par un morceau de mur. Et ce fut le trou noir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eren se réveilla, sonné. Du sang coulait de sa tempe et sa tête bourdonnait. Il avait mal partout et eut du mal à se lever et tenir sur ses jambes. Une douleur intense lui traversa le corps. Il se frotta doucement les yeux pour y voir plus clair et rabattit ses cheveux en arrière. Ils étaient poisseux, mélange de sang et de poussière. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'il prenne conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il avisa les environs il fut pris d'une terreur sans nom.

Tout était rasé.

Le bâtiment était en miette. Une explosion... Son sang se glaça en pensant à ses compagnons. L'image de Mikasa lui tournant le dos pour rejoindre la troupe lui revint en force dans la tête. Il se sentait affreusement mal. Son cœur se serra à l'en faire suffoquer. Par la force du désespoir il se jeta en avant dans les décombres, s'accrochant autant qu'il le pouvait aux multiples pierres sur son passage. Autour de lui il n'y avait que décombres, poussière et innombrables cadavres démembrés. On ne pouvait même plus distinguer les visages de chacun. Il y avait tant de victimes autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver signe de vie. Aucune trace de ses compagnons. Son souffle s'accéléra, la peur, oui une peur atroce, lui enserrant la gorge. Il hurla leur nom à s'en casser la voix. Mais rien. Aucune réponse. Il se mit à frapper le sol de ses poings, arrachant sa peau sur la surface dure. Il hurlait toujours plus. Une rage incontrôlable gagnait peu à peu son esprit.

Puis plus aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, comme coupé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il entendit des hommes arriver dans son dos.

« Les gars y a un survivant. On fait quoi ? On le bute ? »

Eren écarquilla les yeux, ne bougeant pas, leur tournant toujours le dos.

« Faut pas laisser de témoin. Occupez vous en. » répondit un homme un peu plus loin.

Haine, chagrin, désespoir. Et cette rage intense qui l'empoisonnait.

Eren se redressa d'un coup, leur faisant face, le regard fou. Tout son environnement tourna autour de lui. Il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à ses membres qui hurlait de douleur, il n'eut que faire de ses nombreuses plaies sanguinolentes et se foutait royalement de crever en cet instant. Il remarqua qu'il avait perdu son UMP9 dans l'explosion. Mais pas ses couteaux. Les brandissant il fixa intensément les personnes lui faisant face qui n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il s'était levé. Sans crier gare il se jeta en avant en pleine foule.

Le premier se fit trancher la gorge, le sang gicla sur le visage d'Eren qui se mit à rire comme un damné. Une mélodie faisant froid dans le dos. Un mouvement de panique générale prit place. Tout le monde hurla dans tout les sens, mais Eren n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête.

TUER.

Un par un tout les hommes sur place se firent tuer atrocement. Du menu-fretin. Eren était tel un animal sauvage terrifiant. Un loup enragé dévorant tout sur son passage.

Du sang.

Les os qui craquent.

La chaire qui se déchire.

Les hurlements.

Encore plus de sang.

Une haine intense.

OoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoO

La pluie tombait en trombe, s'écrasant sans douceur sur ses vêtements trempés. Ses yeux vidés de toute envie contemplaient la lune, seule lumière à travers cette obscurité. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui. On lui avait tout retiré comme une cruelle punition qu'il n'avait pas mérité. Ou plutôt si. Tout ça avait commencé par sa faute. Il avait merdé.

Il resta des heures comme ça au milieu de la rue. Ses cheveux chocolats ruisselant sous cette averse.

Certains de ses vêtements commençaient à s'imbiber de sang, provenant sûrement de l'une de ses nombreuses plaies dissimulées. De l'eau coulait sur ses joues mais il ne savait pas lui même quelle était leur origine.

Il sentit quelqu'un arriver dans son dos mais il ne bougea pas. En cet instant il n'en avait plus rien à foutre.

« J'imagine que tu aimes énormément ce bar pour oser revenir ici. »

Le Brun eu un sourire sans émotion face à cette voix qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Mais il ne répondit pas. Se laissant bercer par le bruit de l'eau s'écrasant sur le sol.

Levi pour sa part se contenta d'observer Eren de dos sentant que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. On ne voyait pas grand chose dans le noir mais assez pour qu'il constate que le gamin était amoché.

« T'as fait la java avec mes hommes ? On ne m'a pourtant rapporté aucun incident. »

Aucune réponse.

Levi fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait définitivement. Après un bon moment de silence il soupira et consentit à sortir de son abris, s'aventureant sous la pluie. Il alla se positionner à la droite d'Eren observant les environs et jeta avec dépit sa clope trempé par terre. Le corbeau avait beau être sur ses gardes, il n'y avait personne d'autres dans les environs, il le sentait. Il resta à la droite d'Eren un petit moment s'attendant toujours à ce que celui-ci déblate l'une de ses conneries. Mais rien. Levi pencha sa tête sur le côté et fixa Le Brun mais il restait obstinément concentré sur la Lune.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Eren ? »

Lorsque l'autre daigna enfin poser les yeux sur lui, Levi n'en montra rien mais il fut soufflé. Le désespoir. Ses yeux azurs puaient le désespoir.

« C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. T'es malade ? »

Sa voix était rauque, cassée.

Les cheveux de Levi commençait aussi à goûter sur son visage. Il trouvait cela désagréable mais il ne bougea pas. Leur regards étaient ancrés, ne se lâchant pas. Quelqu'un a dit un jour que parfois seul un regard suffisait pour se comprendre. Qu'aucune parole n'était nécessaire.

« C'est moi que tu cherchais ? » souffla Levi.

Eren eu un petit rire sans joie.

« Peut être bien. » Il n'en savait rien. Ses pas l'avaient juste guidé jusqu'ici.

Eren se remit à contempler la lune mais il sentait maintenant le regard pesant de Levi sur lui.

« Si tu commences à me raconter toute ta Life je te frappe. » lança le noiraud.

Eren esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Je n'en attends pas moins de toi Levi. »

Le noiraud tiqua au prénom. Mais ne dit rien. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant.

« Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose. » répliqua-t-il.

« Hm ? »

« Les personnes qui t'ont mis dans cet état, ils sont comment maintenant ? »

« Mort. »

« Bien joué. » répondit Levi en posant sa main dans les cheveux d'Eren, les ébouriffant. Il sentit Le Brun se tendre légèrement face à cette douceur inattendue.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et il ne lui demanderait pas. Tout ce dont il était certain en cet instant c'est que le gamin avait besoin d'une accroche. Et que s'il était là c'était que Levi était sa toute dernière accroche.

Levi se retourna sans cérémonie, se dirigeant vers sa voiture garée plus loin. Eren le suivit du regard sans pour autant bouger d'où il était.

Il vit le corbeau se retourner et le fixer, semblant l'attendre. Eren voulut bouger mais ses membres ne lui obéirent pas. Tout son corps était figé. Il ferma les yeux, s'enfermant dans son monde.

Mais il se sentit tirer violemment sur le côté, manquant de tomber.

« Ramène toi on rentre. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà fini ! Enfin pour ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'ai déjà quelques idées pour la suite.

Dire que cette histoire était censé faire que deux chapitres XD

Ah aussi j'ai trouvé une super chanson qui colle un peu à ce chapitre ! Ça s'appelle : Civil Twilight - How'm I supposed to die.

Pleins de bisous les petits loups !

Tchuss !

Kiss kiss !

Grimmy06


	5. Gangster5

Pleins de bisous je suis vraiment heureuse d'être de retour et de vous faire découvrir mon histoire. Je ne m'attarde pas je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !

« _Et c'est parfois dans un regard, dans un sourire_

 _Que sont cachés les mots qu'on a jamais su dire_ »

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

« Et on va où là exactement ? » demanda Eren, les yeux rivés sur le paysage qui défilait.

La route était sinueuse. On y voyait peu à cause de la pluie qui tombait à flot.

« J'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit par là l'immeuble des Ackermans. Vous avez déjà changé de planque ? »

Levi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contentait de fixer la route devant lui.

Eren l'observa. Il essaya d'analyser la personne qui se trouvait en ce moment à ses côtés. Mais Levi Ackerman n'était pas quelqu'un de très ouvert. Il décida simplement de se fier à son instinct. Et il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour se préoccuper plus que ça de ce qui se passait. Levi osa jeter un regard vers Eren et il le vit avec stupeur en train de lui sourire. Sourire qui puait la solitude. On ressentait tout le désespoir du brun en cet instant.

« Ça me donne la gerbe quand t'es comme ça morveux. »

« Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de mon sort ? On est pas censé s'entre tuer ? »

Un long silence prit place. Plus pesant que ce que Levi aurait imaginé.

« Tu me faisais pitié. »

Le ton n'était pas méchant ou accusateur. Juste sincère.

Eren ne répondit rien pendant un moment, fixant obstinément la paysage nocturne défilant à travers la vitre.

« Je sais. »

Eren le savait. Il n'était plus en état de quoi que ce soit en cet instant. Seule cette conversation avec Levi le maintenait loin de son désespoir. Alors il parlait, sans s'arrêter, de tout et de rien, sous les insultes de Levi qui le somait de se taire. Le temps semblait si long et si rapide à la fois. Toute notion était perdu.

« Descend. » intima Levi.

Eren le regarda sceptique en ayant vu la petite maison non loin.

« Descend putain ! »

Eren s'exécuta sans protester. Il fixa le sol maculé de pluie.

« La Terre pleure. »

« Commence pas à faire le poète sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire. Suis moi. »

Levi entraîna Eren jusqu'à une petite maison cosy. Celle aperçu plus tôt.

« C'est chez toi ça ? Pas ce que j'aurai imaginé »

« C'est l'une de mes nombreuses planques quand je veux être peinard. Personne ne viendra ici. Tu vas rester ici. »

« Comme ça ? Sans rien en échange ? T'as pas oublié que j'ai essayé de te tuer au moins ? »

Levi s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« T'es vraiment en train de me dire que tu penses me faire peur ? J'aurai du te tuer directement quand j'en ai eu l'occasion si c'est pour que tu dises de telles conneries. »

Levi s'attendait à une réaction d'Eren, un rire, une blague, mais rien. Il se retourna vers lui et vit à quel point l'homme devant lui était brisé. Pour la première fois depuis le trajet en voiture, toute la fragilité d'Eren en cet instant ressortait atrocement. Mais il avait déjà fait bien plus que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire pour les autres. Son quota de bonté était déjà beaucoup trop dépassé. Il avait juste ressenti une pointe de nostalgie en l'ayant vu comme ça dans la rue. De plus cela lui faisait regretter le caractère de feu du fameux suicidaire fou.

« Donc voilà le topo. Je te prête ma piaule. Tu te démerdes. Il y a de la bouffe et tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour vivre. Alors à partir de là tu te gères. Demain je viens te chercher et on discutera de ton cas au QG. Si tu t'es pas baré d'ici là. »

Et il tourna les talons rejoignant sa voiture. Lorsqu'il démarra sa voiture il entendit la portière passager s'ouvrir et vit Eren s'assoir avant de refermer la portière.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous? »

« Couche avec moi. »

Levi failli s'étouffer et eu une forte quinte de toux, s'accrochant à son volant.

« C'est un sketch ? » parla franchement Levi.

Eren se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, ne prononçant aucune parole. Rien. Tout passait par le regard.

Levi soupira.

« T'as vraiment un grain gamin. »

« Baise moi. » répondit Eren.

Levi le regarda calmement et posa sa tête sur ses mains accrochées au volant. Ne détournant pas le regard.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

Face à sa mine troublé Levi ajouta :

« J'aurai trop l'impression de te violer vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves. Je fais pas dans ce domaine là désolé. »

« Le grand Levi Ackerman se trouve des valeurs maintenant ? Quelle connerie. »

Levi esquissa un sourire en coin.

« C'est pas parce que t'es mal en point que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu. »

« Bullshit. »

« Si t'as à ce point envie que je te baise reviens me voir demain. »

« C'est maintenant que j'en ai besoin. »

« Descend de ma voiture maintenant. »

Eren détourna le regard et ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Emmène moi au moins dans un endroit sympa. »

Levi soupira. Il commençait à perdre patience. Il frappa violemment le volant de sa main gauche.

« Bon maintenant casse toi ! J'ai atteint mes limites ! J'en ai rien à battre de ta Life et de tout ce qui te passe par la tête. J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! Alors je le répéterai pas deux fois.

Descends.

De.

Ma.

Voiture. »

Eren baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Sa main se leva lentement vers la poignée de la portière qu'il enclencha. Il sortit de la voiture sans demander son reste. La pluie était devenu encore plus forte. Ses vêtements devinrent trempés en quelques secondes, ses cheveux gouttant sur son visage. Juste avant de fermer la portière Eren laissa échapper un « Merci... » à peine audible mais empli de sincérité. Comme s'il avait attendu désespérément que quelqu'un lui remonte les bretelles.

La portière claqua et la voiture démarra en trombe.

Eren prit une grande inspiration, levant la tête vers le ciel étoilé, la pluie lui fouettant le visage. Il entendit des pneus crisser au loin mais il l'ignora, plongé dans ce vide invisible.

Quelques secondes plus tard une main lui agrippa la nuque. Une bouche se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Il fut plaqué malgré lui contre un corps empli de chaleur. Il reconnu l'odeur si particulière de Levi et les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Il intensifia lui même l'échange et Levi y répondit immédiatement.

Eren pleurait. Sous cette pluie hardante, comme caché par cette eau ruisselante, comme un secret bien gardé, Eren pleurait. A chaudes larmes. Tout ce qu'il avait accumulé se libérait enfin sous cet échange auquel il s'accrochait. Il ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant envers Levi pour ne pas l'avoir abandonné en cet instant. Le pire moment de sa vie.

Les larmes défilaient sur ses joues, ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux de Levi, les tirant par moment. Mais Levi ne dit jamais rien. Il se contenta de l'embrasser comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant.

Leurs vêtements étaient maintenant imbibés. Levi stoppa le baiser et passa à côté d'Eren en direction de la maison mais dans son incompréhension Eren lui attrapa Le bras, le stoppant. Eren consulta Levi du regard et ne put rien y déceler. Levi Ackerman était indéchiffrable. Mais le corbeau capta son doute et se contenta de lui attraper l'avant bras pour l'emmener avec lui vers la maison.

Il claqua la porte derrirère eux et amena Eren jusqu'à une grande pièce, le séjour semblait-Il. Il lâcha Eren et repartit aussitôt vers une autre pièce d'où il revint avec quelques serviettes. Sans cérémonie il en plaqua une sur la tête d'Eren. Il enleva son haut détrempé et se mit une serviette autour du cou avant de s'activer à sécher les cheveux de l'autre brun qui le fixait avec incompréhension.

Eren s'apprétait à dire quelque chose mais à peine eut-Il ouvert la bouche que Levi plaquait son index sur ses lèvres lui signifiant de ne rien dire.

Car il n'y avait rien à dire en cet instant.

Alors Eren se contenta de l'observer. Il observa l'eau tombant par goutte des ses cheveux pour finir sur sa clavicule plutôt bien dessiné. Les lignes de son torse était finement dessiné. Eren l'avait imaginé beaucoup plus musclé vu l'aura que le corbeau dégageait mais il n'en était pas pour autant déçu. Levi était beau. A en damner les dieux. Et cet homme terrifiant était en ce moment en train de lui sécher les cheveux torse nu.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement. Levi sursauta face à cette réaction et fut surpris de rencontrer des yeux rieurs. Mais il décelait toujours cette pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il finisse dans cet état. Même s'il s'en doutait quelque peu vu les messages que lui avait envoyé son équipe. Mais il ne lui demanderait rien.

Levi se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, le sondant du regard, les mains toujours sur la tête du jeune. A sa plus grande surprise Eren agrippa la serviette et la tira de ses cheveux. La tête basse il s'approcha de Levi et engouffra son visage dans son cou, ses bras allant se loger dans le dos du corbeau, ses ongles arrachant la peau sous ses doigts mais Levi ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se contenta de poser sa main droite sur la tête d'Eren.

« Juste aujourd'hui. Juste ce soir. » dit difficilement Eren.

« Juste aujourd'hui. Juste ce soir... » répondit Levi.

Levi prit le visage d'Eren en coupe et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, comme ayant peur de casser un vase de valeur, puis l'échange se fit plus intense. Les mains se perdirent, les bouches dérivèrent, les caresses se firent plus intenses, plus poussées.

Un cocon de chaleur.

Les nuages.

Le 7ème ciel.

Juste ce soir...

OoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

OoOoOoOoO

« _Et c'est parfois dans un regard, dans un sourire_

 _Que sont cachés les mots qu'on a jamais su dire_ »

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Il est un peu tard au moment où je le poste donc je pense faire une relecture prochainement mais je voulais vous partager la suite au plus vite !

Ah je tenais aussi à dire que l'histoire ne va pas être morose tout du long aucune inquiétude ! C'est juste un passage obligé je pense. La fin du chapitre précédent était un écrit que j'avais fait il y a très longtemps et que je voulais caser absolument car même moi en l'ayant relu je me sentais touchée.

Pour cette histoire je me laisse transporter par le moment présent et je vois où elle me guide.

Le chapitre est court mais je préfère poser la fin ici, le prochain chapitre sera dans une autre ambiance je pense.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. J'ai vu que le nombre de reviews diminuait au fur et à mesure. Je sais que mes délais sont un peu anarchiques mais j'aimerai tout de même savoir si mon histoire plaît J'apprécie l'écrire elle me permet de m'évader sans prise de tête.

Un grand merci en tout cas à ceux m'en ayant laissé aux chapitres précédents ! Et un grand merci à tout mes lecteurs ! Je vous aime mes petits loups !

Kiss Kiss !

Grimmy06


End file.
